


Again

by TinyHeichou (ReaperBelial)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperBelial/pseuds/TinyHeichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dreams that come to them show them a different world full of blood and sadness.<br/>When Levi moves to Trost city old friends start to remember.<br/>Will they make the past mistakes again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that is based on an rpg I played with Bansheesvoice.  
> I like the story that much, that I choose to make a fanfiction of it.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

It happened. Eren shifted into a titan and was loosing control, in the middle of the fight. It was a rough one, but it could be the last one. That's what Levi was certain about. But there were too many titan's left for Eren to go on a rampage right now.

The first thing he did, after he was fully shifted, was punching his fist right there were Levi stood just seconds ago. The soldier was already wounded and for the first time in a long time, he came to the edge of his limits.

He had to stop Eren before he could do serious damage to the other squad members. So Levi took the last bit of strength he had left and targeted at Eren's neck. He stroked, but not as hard as he could. It wasn't for his lacking strength, but because Eren was too important for him.

The titan stopped, but at the same time Levi crushed into a tree and fell down because his gas was running out. The impact on the ground made him feel numb and he stayed on it. Seconds later he heard that Eren was falling on the ground right beside him. Somebody must have cut him down.

Levi tried to look at him, but he felt his consciousness fading. Everything went black and then...

He was sitting upwards in his bed, panting. Another nightmare.  
As he run his fingers through his hair he noticed that he was soaking in sweat. He took a few moments to calm down and finally stood up. A look at the clock proved him that is was 5 a.m. again.

Since he left the military there were many of this weird dreams he had. But especially this one came back every night since the last days.

Levi walked into the bathroom, pulled off his clothes and climbed into the shower. It were 2 days since he moved to the city of Trost with his little sister Mikasa. He had opened his tea shop to make a living and she was going to highschool. 

It was nearly a year since he left the military. There weren't any titans to fight, but the military was still intact. The last real fight with titans was fought about 800 years ago, so there was no longer any need for ODM gear and they used firearms again.

As Levi left the shower finally, he remembered. Asians were still not many people, but they had survived and so did there faith. His people still believed that you could be reincarnated in another time and so did Levi.

The dreams he had didn't feel like just dreams, but more like some very old memories. He had seen so many bad things in his dreams and somehow he knew he had been there and that he had fought Titans. The thing was, he seemed the only one who remembered those things.

He had got to know Hanji and Erwin in this life and both of them were in his dreams, but none of them seemed to remember such things as he did. Even Mikasa was there. He had talked to his sister from time to time about his dreams, but all she said was. 

“I know you could be this person you are in your dreams, but don't forget who you are now!”

Maybe she was right.

-*-

Eren Jaeger was a 17 year old highschooler and really didn't want to go to school this morning. His best friend Armin, who lived two houses further, had real problems to motivate him, as he came to pick him up.

“I'm tired, I want to sleep, why should I go to school?” He lamented. “Because you have to. Besides did you hear? We get a new classmate today. They say she's asian!” Armin was real excited. Because of the lack of Asian's in town he had never seen one.

“Asi-what?” Asked Eren tired. “Asian! You know, those people that were nearly extincted in the titan war's” Eren blinked for a moment, but then he remembered. “Oh, now I get what you mean. And she really is one of them?” “Seems so.”

As they sat up in class, the teacher came in with a beautiful young girl, with long black hair. Both, Armin and Eren, looked at her and had a familiar feeling. “Did we know her somehow?” Whispered Eren to Armin. “I don't know, but I know what you mean!”

The teacher introduced her. “This is Mikasa Ackerman. She moved just now to our city, please be nice to her!”

Mikasa sat down next to the boys and asked Armin if she could borrow his book, because she hadn't her new books yet. For the lesson, nobody really spoke to her. 

As the bell rang, Eren picked up his belongings and walked straight over to Mikasa. “Uhm..sorry, that sounds a bit odd, but do we know each other?” He asked straight ahead. Mikasa looked up at him. “I don't know, but I had the same feeling.”

Armin came to them too and they decided to go into the school's mensa. After they had something to eat and sat down, Armin spoke first. “It's really weird. I had also the feeling that I know you, but I didn't know where from.” 

Mikasa nodded. “Yes, it is weird. But it's ok. Maybe we can be friends?” Eren and Armin looked at each other and Eren reached a hand to Mikasa. “Of course we can. So you're Mikasa right? I'm Eren and that's Armin.”

Over their confusion of knowing each other, Eren had totally forgotten to introduce himself.

“So where are you from Mikasa?” Came the first question from Armin. “I moved from Shinganshina with my brother.” “Shinganshina, really?” “Yeah. It really is a touristic area. You know? Because of the start of the late Titan war's.”

Eren's eyes flashed for a moment. “Yeah, we heard of it. It's the subject in our history class at the moment. It's where this gigantic Titan appeared right?” Mikasa nodded. “It's really boring. Nothing but a big hole in the wall and some really old and broken houses. But they all think it's some kind of amusement park.”

Armin followed her words also, with interest. “After the war was over, they broke many sections of walls. So they could open up new trade routes. Then it must be really nothing that special.”

They chatted for while and got back to classes as the bell rang. The rest of the day, the two boys showed Mikasa the school and classes.

Before they got home Eren asked her again. “Mikasa, what does your brother do?” “Oh, he runs a tea shop. It's only 3 streets from here. Come over if you like.”

The two of them promised to take a look and said goodbye for the day. Just for now, it looked like a really normal day.

-*-

That night Eren had bad dreams. His sight was blurry and something in his movement was really weird. There was blood and screams. He felt his heart racing and a slight fear in the back of his head. Subtle not tangibly. 

Then he saw a man, with short black hair and a jacket with wings on it. As he turned to Eren, his face looked really angry. He knew that cold look, those beautiful grey eyes.

“Didn't I warn you, Jaeger?” He said in an very authoritative tone.  
He could move again and his sight wasn't blurry anymore, as he said. “I'm terribly sorry, Heichou!”

As Eren woke up in shock, it was pitch-black outside. He panted and tried to assemble the things from his dream. “...Heichou?” He murmured. “What does that mean? I don't know this word!”

Confused he looked at the clock. It was only 5 a.m.


	2. Heichou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wants to find more about the man in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2 for you. I try to build this not to fast and give you a better look of the world they live in now. We had some interesting idea's in our rpg and I try to put them in.  
> Hope you like it.

It was Tuesday and that meant they had history class again. Both Eren and Armin weren't great friends with their history teacher at all, because the man had a thing for very horrible paintings from the time of the titan war's.

Since there were no camera's 800 years ago, people had to draw the things they saw. So there history teacher was a big fan of a painter, who were extremely exact in painting streets full of dead people and Titans. Maybe it was his way of handling the horror's he had seen in the war.

That was the reason nobody really paid attention to the pictures of the overhead protector or listened really carefully to the teacher. Armin and Eren scribbled on some papers, to talk quietly.

Man, I had some weird dreams last night. Wrote Eren as he looked to Mikasa who was paying attention to the teacher, as the only one it seemed. You too? I don't know, I dreamed some weird things too, but I can't really remember. Came the answer from Armin. I dreamed I was real big and the city looked like toys, so I stand really still to not damage anything or anybody.

The teacher was telling some things again, but Eren didn't listen right. “...Captain Levi, humanity's strongest soldier at that time...” Was everything he heard and from one moment to the other, Eren was right awake and stared at the teacher.

He didn't know what it was, but somehow that name, Levi, was that damn familiar. Again the teacher was referring about him. How he was really great and slayed so many Titan's, that he was some kind of hero.

All those things sounded, as if he heard them a thousand times before. But he couldn't understand where and why. As he took a look in the history book, he fell over.

On the page they should read was a vague drawing of a beautiful man with black hair, who wore a military uniform with wings on it. The picture had the signature: Captain Levi of the survey corps.  
“Jaeger? Everything alright?” Asked the teacher. “Yeah! I'm sorry! I leaned to far back!” The class was laughing as Eren got up to his chair again. “Don't do it again and now you should read the page!”

Armin looked worried at him and whispered. “Are you ok?” Eren nodded and answered. “Later.”

-*-

As they were going to break Eren started blabbering. “That man in the book! I saw him in my dreams, I'm sure!” Armin looked again a little worried. “That captain? But why should you dream about someone, who is dead for 800 years?” “I don't know, but I called him not captain. It was another word...wait...Heichou, it was Heichou! Did you hear that somewhere?”

Armin shook his head. “Nope. But it sounds like something Asian. We could go to the library and look if we find it!” Just in that moment two big arms were wrapped around Armin's and Eren's neck's. “Morning guys, how is it?”

Jean had approached them. They didn't had all the classes at the same time, but history was one of the rare that Jean had to. “Stop that, you big horse!” Eren protested and tried to get free from his grip. “Is he angry at me again?” Asked Jean at Armin's direction. “No, I think not. He's only a little confused about his dreams I think.” Armin didn't have much of a problem with getting hugged by Jean as Eren did.

“Dreams? What's that about?” As Eren freed himself from Jean's grip he answered. “The guy in the history book. I'm sure I saw him in my dreams!” Jean smiled. “Had a crush on some little hero, have we?” “That's not funny, I'm serious!”

Now even Jean looked a little thoughtful. “My father told me about him. They talk much at the military. Did ya know he was only 160 cm short?” Again he grinned really wide. “But what about the dream? Did you see the guy before somewhere?”

Eren shook his head. “I don't know. But what does it matter if he was short? Didn't the teacher say he was a great man? And I'm really sure it was the same guy!”

“It's funny. He had the same name as my brother.” Came a silent voice from the back of the three. Mikasa had followed them and watched their back's with a real creepy look.

“Oh, hi Mikasa!” Armin raised a hand to greet her. “This big guy is Jean by the way.” She nodded at Jean's direction and Jean nodded back, slightly terrified. “Nice to meet ya, didn't hear ya comin.”

“Eren and I are going to the library, do you wanna join us?” Armin asked both of them and they agreed.

-*-

Armin and Eren began searching the books, as Jean was really interested in Mikasa. It didn't take long for Armin to find the right book and he walked over to Eren.

“I think I found something, look!” He showed Eren a dictionary for Asian language. “Apparently it means Lance Corporal.” Eren stared at the entry for seconds and reminded himself of the dream. “Why should I call him that? Why should I even use another language to address him?”

The rest of the break they spent in the library. Eren was getting really quiet and Armin followed the conversation of Jean and Mikasa. He was real worried about his best friend, because it was rare for Eren, to sink in his thoughts that much.

Armin himself had bad dreams, but he didn't want to speak of that. It were horrible things. A battlefield, a fight he must fight for himself and just too many dead people.

Mikasa left the three of them, because her class started earlier and so Jean came over to Armin again and put an arm around his shoulders. “What's up guys. There's a beautiful young woman right besides ya and ya're still single?”

“Oh, shut up Jean. You're one to talk!” Eren grumbled. “I'm a single of choice! But if I over think it, what about you Armin? Would ya go out with me?” Two green eyes pointed at him. “Since when do YOU like boys?” 

The blonde was really uncomfortable now. “Why should I go out with you Jean? What's that all about?” “Why not? Am I not pretty enough?” Armin looked really confused at him, but something said him, that he wouldn't let him go that easily. “I really don't see why I should.”

Eren stood up. “You can't just date my bff. Go and look for someone else! Let's go Armin, class is going to start!” Jean was pouting as they started to go. But it wouldn't be his last try!

-*-

As Mikasa got home, her brother was sitting in the corner of his shop, staring at a real big box right before him. “Levi, I'm home!” She said as she walked over to see what he had there. “Are you alright? What is that?”

He looked up at her in shock, as if he hadn't realized that someone was nearby him. “It's nothing. I just found this thing. It's an old gear, someone must have forgotten that it was in the house.” “Those aren't used anymore, are they? Did it still function?”

Levi took a rag and pulled one of the triggers out of the box to look at it. “I don't think so and even if it should, the gas will be long gone.” He put it back and closed the box. “Better leave it like it is!” He cleaned the top of the box with the rag and withstood the need to clean the entire gear.

“You must be hungry, let's have something to eat!” He said, as he pushed the box under the bar. Mikasa was really interested in that gear, but gave in and followed her brother up the stairs and into the kitchen.

Their home wasn't real great, but it was enough for the both of them. On the first floor was Levi's shop, on the second floor was the living area with a little kitchen, a small living room and two more rooms, so that each of them had his own space.

After Levi cooked something fast, they ate together. “Are you done with the shop?” He nodded. “Yeah, I think I can open it tomorrow.” “Good, then I can bring my new friends.” “You got friends? That's good. Sure bring them, they can test the tea if they want.” Mikasa agreed and put in mind to bring Eren and Armin the next day.

“Good, it's Eren and Armin then. They were nice to me on my first day and they reminded me of someone somehow.” As she said the name Eren, Levi hesitated for a moment to eat. Something sounded familiar with that name. Was it...  
“Is something the matter, brother?” She asked as Levi didn't react. “No, it's nothing. I just had an idea for the shop.” He hedged around it, that was clear for Mikasa. But she didn't prompt it. She knew, if her brother wanted to speak, he would come to her.

-*-

As the day lent to its end, Levi was again in the shop and made the last preparations for the next day. The name Mikasa mentioned didn't leave him be. It was his name. The name of the Titan shifter from his dreams.

It woke memories of dreams he had weeks ago. A young men, hot blooded and straight forward. He was way too impulsive some times, but with one thing Levi was certain. He had a great amount of respect for him and saw him as an equal comrade.

The memory of his last nightmare came also back and he knew there was more. This feelings he had in the dream were far beyond what one would call respect or equality. It was something more, something that hurt if he thought about it.

He pushed the thoughts away and concentrated again on cleaning. If there was something more, something he should remember, then he would remember it. He had a feeling, that the Eren Mikasa had found, could be another piece of the puzzle.

Maybe, just maybe, he could give him the answer, what his old self tried to tell him in his dreams.


	3. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Eren and Levi met for the first time, it's like the second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to write this, but I'm back now. This one's the first because it was easier to write then my other fanfictions. But I will continue the others in time.
> 
> Now Eren and Levi met finally and some things will fasten up now.
> 
> Hope you like it, enjoy reading!

After school went out Armin and Eren followed Mikasa who had invited them to see the tea shop of her brother. It was the first day he opened it after moving to the city. Right before the door was an put-up hinge that stated that every customer would get a free tea sample today.

Eren was a little bit nervous because he remembered what Mikasa had said about her brother's name and how he resembled the guy in the history book. He walked a little bit behind the other two. Armin was really open-minded like every day and talked very lively with Mikasa.

As they walked towards the door, he could smell the tea already. It was a very nice smell and somehow familiar. When Eren put his first step into the shop after his two friends, he got a feeling as if he had come home after a long time. He took a deep breath as he tried to catch every single smell in the room, but there were to many that mixed into one. 

The back-plane of the little shop was covered with metal boxes who contained the differend teas. Every box had a slight different cover and a different label on them. On the left side of the room was a counter with an old cash register on top and right behind it stood Mikasa's older brother.

The man didn't look up because he was concentrated on pouring three cups of fresh brewed tea. His short black hair hung a little bit over his face, as he bowed a little bit down so that Eren couldn't see his eyes. Eren hadn't recognized that he had stopped right after his first step into the shop and stared at the slender man in front of him.

“Hello brother! Are these for us?” asked Mikasa as she approached the counter to greet her brother. “Yes, you said you bring your friends along so I made some tea for them.” his voice was deeper as Eren had supposed it to be. He knew that he was Mikasa's older brother, but his appearance belied his age.

“This is Armin,” she introduced the blond boy next to her. “ and the guy over there is Eren.” She did a step to the side so that Levi could get a good look on Eren. Now he could see them. These cold gray eyes he had looked in so much times but forgot every time he woke up. Even Levi seemed to freeze for a moment as he looked at the young boy. Something was right in this moment, something fit in like a jigsaw piece into another. Nobody said a word and the silence was holding until an old lady came through the door that had a bell ringing . She walked in and passed Eren to view the shop.

Eren finally came out of his freezing and moved to the other two. “Nice to meet you, sir.” He murmured shyly into Levi's direction. “Yeah, nice to meet you! I'm really waiting to taste some of the tea, can I?” Armin again was open-minded what made Eren a little bit jealous. “Be my guest!” Levi answered with a short gesture over the steaming teacups. Armin got one and began blowing softly. Mikasa pulled Eren over and gave him another cup. “T-thanks.”

It was somehow awkward, but he was so damn glad about this little cup of tea in his hands. It was so familiar and so strange at the same time. As Armin began to state how good the tea was and that he was going to buy some, Eren took little looks, one at a time, to watch Levi. He wasn't wrong. He knew that man , of that he was sure. Everything about him, his looks, the way he moved, his voice. Yeah, his voice, he was sure he would recognize it everywhere. But why? He took a sip from the tea and left it on his tongue for a few seconds. Even the taste of the tea, the smell of it was familiar, like it was home. Home in another time, in another world.

“How is it?” asked Mikasa after a while. “It's really good! Can I have some too?” He tried to look Levi in the eyes but couldn't stand it for long. All he wanted right now, was this tea, the smell of it. He would take it home and keep watch over it like it was something holy. Levi had already prepared some samples and handed them to Armin and Eren. “For today they're free.” Eren blushed as he got his sample and kept it careful in his hands as if it could break when he was too careless. “Thank you.” He said with a bright smile.

“That's it for today I think. I must go home, how about you Eren?” Armin walked over to his friend after he had emptied his cup. “Yeah, yeah, I should go home to!” “Then come again, if you like!” mentioned Levi as he started cleaning up the cups. They said goodbye to Mikasa and her brother and left the shop. 

On their way home Eren didn't take his look away from the little tea sample in his hands. “What's wrong with you? You were absent the whole time, is everything alright?” the blonde asked after a while. “Hm? Oh, no it's ok Armin. I just...” Again a little smile arose around his lips. “I think I found my home again.”

~*~

The day was very busy for Levi as a bunch of customers came to his shop. But the most interesting time was when Mikasa introduced her friends. He had closed the shop already but he couldn't stop thinking. He counted the cash for the third time and lost it again.

The boy named Eren circled in his mind again and again. This big green eyes and the messy brown hair were just like his. The boy in his dreams. The only difference about the two was that Mikasa's friend acted a lot more shyly and not really hotblooded and straight forward like the young man in his dreams.

Again the memory of the dream came back. As he struggled to safe him, Jaeger, in his Titan form. He began arguing with himself if it was possible for Eren to shift again. On one hand he was sure that it was impossible for this boy, because he might look like the man 800 years ago, but he wasn't the same guy.

On the other hand there were those things he learnt in the military. There were not only rumors but actual evidence that some shifter's were existent even now. It were top secret information's and of course was someone like Levi, who left the special unit with these information's under constant observation.

He sighed and walked over to the shop door to make sure it was locked. It took him only on look to find the one from the MP's that was stationed to watch him. “They're not getting any better...” But the MP's weren't the only thing that troubled him. “He” should be back by now and Levi hoped that he wouldn't find out where he had moved.

He returned to the counter and took a few minutes of concentration so he could finish the counting. Finally he closed the cash register and locked it. Tired as he was, did he walk up the stairs to get to the flat.

Quietly he slipped into the kitchen and made himself a tea in hope that he could settle down. Of one thing he was certain. The dreams would come back tonight, as restless as his mind was for the moment.

~*~

Levi wouldn't be the only one with bad dreams this night. Armin was late for going to bed this evening, he was really tired but somehow in a good mood for the next day. It took him only a few minutes to fall asleep.

The next thing he knew was that he stood in a horrible battlefield. It was an old city and the streets were full with corpses, blood and stones who had crashed down from the houses. He stared for a moment along the street he stood on, then down at himself. He was wearing some kind of uniform and on his breast pocket was symbol with wings on it. 

He remembered slightly. It was the last battle, the end of the chaos. He had no blades and no gas left, but didn't know if there were any titans left. Again and again he looked around and listened for any kind of footsteps.

Then he heard something and went to that direction immediately. As the sound came near him he recognized Jean's face. He was a terrible sight as he was over and over covered in blood and dirt.

“For god's sake! I'm so glad that your alive!” Said the taller man as he took Armin in a strong embrace. The blonde clung to the warm body pressed against him. “Jean!” His voice was breaking, but he settled down a little bit. “I know, I know. It's all over now!”

Carefully he led go of Armin again and looked at him. “Let's go get back to the others!” “Yeah, ok!” Armin was about to grab Jean's hand, so they could get back as they both heard it. Heavy and loud steps nearby. Jean turned to see what was coming and stared in the face of a 5-meter-class Titan.

Quick-thinking he turned again to push Armin out of the line. “Look out!” Was the last thing Armin heard right before he saw Jean's death with his own eyes. The Titan behind him jumped and snapped in Jean's direction. All he got was Jean's head, but it was enough to freeze every movement of Armin. He couldn't scream, he couldn't do anything.

Finally he woke up and now he screamed. Never in his life he had cried this hard. After a few seconds he looked at the clock.

It was only 5 a.m.


End file.
